


I Wouldn't Change a Thing About You

by ertrunkener_Wassergeist



Series: Stories on Eos / Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Clue What Else To Tag This As, Tredd Is A Little Shit, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertrunkener_Wassergeist/pseuds/ertrunkener_Wassergeist
Summary: All Cor and Nyx wanted was a peaceful date. Too bad they ran into Tredd.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Series: Stories on Eos / Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157741
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	I Wouldn't Change a Thing About You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This time the prompt was what it says on the title. No real idea as to when exactly this takes place - or in which AU - but there are Galahkari that have Opinions about Nyx getting together with Cor.
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> P.S. If you want me to expand one of these, tell me in the comments and I'll give it a shot.

“Sooooo. You and Leonis.”

Nyx looked up from his dinner - a nicely grilled fish with some steamed vegetables and hot sauce - and into the eyes of Tredd Furia. His fellow Glaive had slipped into the seat across from Nyx, looking at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

“What of it?”

Tredd leaned back, legs sprawled under the table in a seemingly careless move and a smirk on his face. Nyx very deliberately put another piece of fish into his mouth and chewed slowly while raising an eyebrow. Two people could play this game. In the end Tredd spoke first. the red head had never been good at waiting other people out.

“Why him?”

“Why not him?” Nyx returned and had the pleasure to watch the corners of Tredd’s mouth twitch into a sneer.

“Because he’s a Lucian,” he said, planting his hands on the tabletop and leaning forward. “Lucians don’t care about people like us. Especially people like Leonis. They only take and take until they have what they want and then they’ll drop you like a spoiled piece of meat.”

With very controlled motions Nyx put his cutlery aside. Tension rose around him while his muscles remained loose, ready for a fight. Tredd must have noticed, because he put his hands up as if in surrender, an insufferable expression on his face.

“Just saying. You know-”

Whatever Tredd had wanted to say, the words died on his lips when Nyx’ eyes slid off of him and to the figure that had been standing at the bar within earshot. Tredd turned around and found himself staring at the cold, steel colourd eyes of Cor Leonis.

“Is there something you want to say?” Cor asked, thirst for violence leaking into his voice.

The Marshal stepped up to the table and set two pints of dark beer down at the table. Nyx bit his tongue as to not make an idiot out of himself. Still, he couldn’t help the shudder creeping up his spine.

Tredd shook his head a tad frantic. “No, everything is alright.” He turned back to Nyx. “You know, I’d wondered why your Ostium wasn’t with you. Now I know.”

Both Nyx and Cor watched as the red head stood up and went back to his own table where a whole group of Furias put their heads together. At least three Arras seemed to have an eye on them, so Nyx didn’t worry overly much. So he directed his attention back at Cor.

His… boyfriend - partner? - whatever the heck sat back down, his face set into his usual frown. Nyx couldn’t say what it was, but something was off about it. So following his gut instinct, he settled his fingers around the Marshal’s wrist and leaned forward.

“I wouldn’t change a thing about you. You know that, right?”


End file.
